iPod Challenge
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: Simple iPod challenge. This will have a few different ones just because. : Rated M just in case.


**_I plan on doing a few. This one is Riffgenta. The length of the song is provided. x3 You'll see how well I actually manage. AND YOU WON'T BELIEVE HOW MANY REMIXES I GOT...I'm not writing to a remix. XD_**

* * *

Shuffle Challenge Rules

1. Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.

4. No lingering afterwards. No cheating.

5. Do 10 of these and post them.

* * *

1. Where is the Love?, Black Eyed Peas 4:32

Magenta didn't know what to do with him…he was angry. All the time. He yelled. But it was different. Each time he did it. Magenta kept searching for the love, the love that he'd seem to lost. Every night, she watched him sleep for an hour, hoping to see at least a flash of the love he used to feel towards her. But she couldn't find it.

She was confused.

Hate.

That's all that was remained.

Between her and her brother.

And she wanted to change that.

- O -

2. Apologize, One Republic 3:28

She'd hurt him. She'd gone out and slept with De Lordy, Riff Raff's enemy.

Riff Raff punched the wall.

"Fuck her! She's a whore!" He screamed.

He sat on the bed, burying his face in his hands and crying.

"Riffy?"

Magenta's soft voice floated across the room. The voice that Riff Raff had grown to hate.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"No!" Riff Raff screamed, throwing a pillow at the wall. "You…you deserve to die, Magenta!"

Riff Raff didn't know what he'd done until it was over.

"It's too late to apologize, Magenta," he whispered.

- O -

3. Boys, Britney Spears 3:28

Magenta smirked. All the boys were staring at her. But, what really mattered, was that she had the attention of the one boy she liked.

Riff Raff.

He was a bad boy. A very, very bad boy. A sexy bad boy.

She loved that in a boy.

But she waited on and on. For him to make the move.

- O -

4. By The Sea, Helena Bonham Carter (Sweeney Todd) 2:18

Magenta and Riff Raff were walking by the beach. Magenta had a tight hold on Riff Raff's hand. She was smiling, staring at Riff Raff, who was unmoved by the sun and the sea salt.

Emotionless.

Oh well.

Magenta was happy. She was getting to spend time by the sea with Riffy.

Maybe she could talk him into a seaside wedding. Maybe.

She kissed him on the cheek.

- O -

5. Time After Time, Cyndi Lauper 4:01

Magenta had run into his room for the fourth time that week. She was crying on his shoulder again, this time about Columbia.

Riff Raff was always there, time after time, to catch her when she was dropped by the people she fell in love with. He was waiting for her to fall straight into his loving arms and realize that she belonged with him.

The man who waited. Who was there every time. Who was ready to catch her, time after time.

She was lost. All she had to do was look.

He'd still be there. Ready to catch her.

Time after time.

- O -

6. I Like It Rough, Lady Gaga 3:24

Magenta was sitting in her room. The door was locked and Riff Raff was on the other side, banging on the door, trying to get in.

She was crying.

Why did she like her love life rough? But…that wasn't the issue.

No.

The issue was the fact that it was too rough for her.

Just like straightening her hair.

Rough and unnecessary.

- O -

7. Red and Blue, Stefani Germanotta Band 3:45

Magenta and Riff Raff were polar opposites.

Red and blue. Spades and diamonds. Old school and new.

Magenta was goody-goody. Riff Raff was a bad-boy.

Opposites attract. At least…in science they do.

At least…they had science behind their relationship.

- O -

8. Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me, Susan Sarandon (RHPS) 2:32

Magenta was a virgin. Riff Raff was an experienced sexual partner. Magenta was scared. She'd decided to go all the way anyways.

But now…she needed more.

She stared at Riff Raff's sleeping figure in the darkness. She ran her finger down his chest.

"I want…I need more," she mumbled sadly. "I've tasted blood…it tastes good."

- O -

9. Ur So Gay, Katy Perry 3:40

Riff Raff hated Magenta. Yet he loved her. She was so…gay. But he still loved her.

He wanted her to kill herself. He wanted her to hang herself.

She hated boys.

She was gay. It was that simple.

It was funny, actually. Liking her. She constantly teased him. Lifting her shirt at lunch to show off her boobs to her friends, while staring straight at him with a smirk on her face. Making suggestive gestures and sounds during class, directed at him.

It killed him. The fact that she could torture him and still end up being gay.

She needed to die.

- O -

10. Judas, Lady Gaga 4:09

Magenta. Riff Raff. An unlikely pair.

One was the 70's equivalent of Judas Iscariot, the man who betrayed Jesus, while the other was the equivalent of Mary Magdalene, one of Jesus' followers.

Damned to Hell for a simple fact.

They were madly in love with each other.

Neither could harm the other, even when it was necessary. Neither could stay apart for long.

Something always pulled them back together.

Mary and her Judas were damned. It was cruel. Mary was a holy fool for loving him, even though he'd done horrible things to her, but she couldn't avoid it.

Damned for eternity.

* * *

**_The only ones I had good ideas for were Apologize, Ur So Gay, and Time After Time. I might just write a real fic based on Time After Time just because it was fun. :) But yes...next time...I'm not using songs from Sweeney Todd or RHPS/ST...that made it a million times harder._**

**_And that Britney song...I hadn't heard in years, so I wasted half of the time listening to it! x) And I was rushed a lot. X3_**


End file.
